


Sometimes I just wanna kiss girls

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man





	Sometimes I just wanna kiss girls

You show the guard your ID and he lets you enter to the bar. It’s dark, as a bar should be, some neon lights from the DJ both give you enough illumination to pass through people and find the person you’re looking for.

You recognize the song playing through the speakers and it’s one of your favorites. It must be a sign that tonight you’re having a blast.

“Rey!” you scream over the music when you see her. She’s alone on a table, sipping on a pink drink. She’s wearing a black crop top and high waisted jeans. Her hair is up in a half ponytail.

“(Y/N)! You made it!” she exclaims and her whole face brightens up at your arrival.

“Hi, how are you?” You greet her with a hug and notice a sweet light fragrance coming from her.

“Good, good. I’m so glad you came,” she says and shows you her perfect smile.

“What are you drinking?”

“Oh,” she takes a look at her almost empty glass. “A Manhattan. Do you want one?”

“Mmm, I think I’m gonna stick with tequila.” You call with your hand a waiter and ask for a margarita and another Manhattan for Rey.

“What?” you ask when the waiter is gone. Rey is looking at you with a wide grin.

“Nothing, I’m just happy you’re here,” she says.

“I’m happy to be here too.”

After a moment, the waiter return with your drinks and puts them on the table. You take a sip and find the drink is perfect. Yes, tonight you’re having fun.

“I love [this song!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmdWcaWBxxcY&t=YTk2ZWNkYzI5N2JlZTM3OWQ4YzNlMmU3MmZjODVmYjBmZDg2N2YwNSwyRk5EUlh0ag%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175930984756%2Fsometimes-i-just-wanna-kiss-girls&m=1)” Rey says and moves her head at the rhythm of the music.

“Yeah, me too!” Your body starts moving by itself and then you starting to sing.

 _“Sometimes I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls,_ ” she sings along with you.

You keep singing, joking and drinking. You don’t know how many margaritas you’ve drink or how many Rey had. But it doesn’t matter because you feel like floating, your heartbeat accelerates everytime she dedicates you one of her smiles.

“Do you wanna go to my place?” you blurt out. You don’t even know what your intentions are, you just know you wanna be at Rey’s side.

“Sure!” She jumps off the high chair and you do the same. “Should I call an Uber?”

“Uhu.” You nod your head and you lick your lips. Hers are pink and you wonder if they taste like alcohol.

“Rey, you’re really pretty.” You stick your body to her and whisper.

Now she gives you a timid smile and puts a non-existent trail of hair behind his head. Did you make her nervous?”

“Can I kiss you?”  you dare to say. If she panics and says no, you’ll blame it on the alcohol.

“Yeah, but not here.”

Sweet victory. You’re sure she’s aware of this attraction between you two. You grab her hand and walk to the exit.

While you wait for your Uber on the street, you put as a goal to make her nervous again. You hug her and put a peck on her cheek.

“You smell like a princess,” you say.

“How does a princess smell?” she says laughing.

“I don’t know, like you. Sweet.” Another kiss on her other cheek.

Your Uber arrives and you’re the first one to get in. You hope you don’t look too anxious to arrive at your house.

The trip lasts ten minutes and soon, you arrive at your home. You say goodbye to your driver and walk to the door.

“Are you sure you wanna come in?” you ask. Maybe Rey is drunk and she’s not aware of what she’s doing. Hell, you’re not even aware of what you’re doing.

“Mmmm,” her upper lip perks up in a smile. “Yes, I wanna come in.”

“Alright.” You turn around and open the door. “Please come into my humble home.”

“Oh, thank you,” Rey says in a playful tone.

“Will you… you know…?” Your voice gets lower as you speak more.

“A kiss?” She says it for you. She leans to your face and her pink lips form the word “yes.”

You close your eyes and let her initiate the kiss. She puts her soft small lips against yours and you gasp at the sudden contact.

“Relax,” she tells you and opens her mouth a little.

You try to relax like he told you and soon you’re opening your mouth, giving her tongue entrance. She tastes like alcohol and something more. Something sweet and irresistible. You’ve seen Rey, how she can be so strong but at the same time so delicate with you?

She starts to walk to the sofa and both of you fall on it, still tangled in a passionate heated kiss.

“You’re so beautiful.” You take a moment to breathe and your eyes travel to her stomach, where you can see a hint of abs. This girl is too precious and she’s not even aware of it.

You lift her crop top to her head and she lifts her arms, helping you to take it off. You discover she’s not wearing a bra. Her nipples are as pink as her lips and you lean to one of them and suck it.

“Oh,” Rey exclaims and then holds your face. She doesn’t know it but she started to buck her hips. You noticed it.

“Rey, I swear, I don’t know what you do to me.” You change your mouth to the other nipple.

Her body is hot and sweaty, you imagine you’re the same. A drop of sweat slides down her body and you poke your tongue out to lick it. You take off her jeans and throw them careless to the floor.

“Can I taste you?”

“Y-yes,” she answers breathlessly.

You take off his panties and spread her legs, the prettiest pussy you’ve ever seen is in front of you and you’re about to have a feast with it.

You bend down and give her cunt a long stride. You’re no surprised when you find her taste pleasant and addictive. Everything about her is that way.

You hear Rey’s little whimpers and you decide to finish her agony. You concentrate your movements on her clit and soon it grows double its size. Her whole pussy is throbbing and she feels like she was on fire.

“You want a finger, Rey?” you talk against her cunt.

“Yes,” she moans. Her face is adorable with her eyes closed and her cheeks red.

“You wanna it in your pussy?” You run one finger above her pussy hole, teasing her, tempting her.

“Yes!” she begs you with her rolled back and her back arched.

You introduce your finger in her and she sucks you inside, it’s just one finger but it feels tight.

“Aaaah!” she screams. You’ve never seen her so out of control but you’re loving it.

You begin to pump your finger and keep sucking at her clit. Each time faster, rougher. Waves of pleasure invade her and with a last scream, she comes right in your face. Fast spams around your finger and her juices leaking to your sofa.

“Oh, fuck,” she says, trying to regain her breath.

You chuckle at her words. She’s cute even when she curses. You kiss her body all the way up and stare into her eyes.

“Did you like it?”

“Yes, a lot. Can I make you come?”

You’re a little taken back by her question but she’s already kissing you again and making you lay next to her.

“You’re not the only one good at this,” she whispers and sneaks one hand inside your underwear. She finds you wet and pulsing.

“Rey…” You hide your face in the crook of her neck. Her middle finger rubbing your clit, spreading your juices.

“You feel so good. So soft, like velvet.” It’s the first time touches someone else’s pussy.

She moves her finger up and down over and over, you feel you’re about to burst out in pleasure. You’re burning in desire.

“Rey, oh fuck” you moan. The tension of your belly loosens and you dissolve in pleasure. You feel like you’re flying above the ground and Rey takes you down, with her hand still on you.

“That was…” she tries to find the right words.

“Amazing,” you say with your eyes half-opened. Tiredness invades you and you feel cozy and warm on this sofa, next to Rey.

“I don’t wanna go,” she says. She has been through some rough stuff on her life and she thinks you’re about to tell her to leave.

“Me neither,” you open your eyes and find her with a tender look on her face. As if she was a child wanting to be loved and protected.

“So…Can I stay?” She bites her lip nervously.

“Of course. All the time you want.” You kiss her on the lips and you sense she’s happier now.

Yes, tonight was a good night.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
